SCENT (Kookmintae)
by WangjangNIEL
Summary: Aroma manis dari feromon omega bernama Taehyung mengelilingi kedua Alpha bernama Jungkook dan Jimin. " Mari lakukan bersama. " [Threesome] kookminv kookmintae Jungkook!seme, Jimin!seme, Taehyung!uke kooktae kookv vtae vmin bts
1. Chapter 1

_**Nesting?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Zrash..._

Air Shower tepat mengguyur rambutnya, memijat titik-titik di kepala dan pundaknya yang terasa begitu penat. Kedua matanya ia pejamkan bersamaan ketika air yang mengguyur kepalanya mulai meleleh menuruni wajah dan lehernya.

Pikirannya melayang jauh, memusatkan otaknya untuk memikirkan sebuah objek. Objek yang selalu memenuhi suatu bagian di kepalanya, objek yang selalu ia puja setiap saatnya, objek yang terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan kehadirannya. Objek yang selalu membuatnya bimbang dengan perasaan hatinya yang tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan pasti.

" _Hyung, Saranghae~_ " Ucapnya mengecup pergelangan tangannya sendiri, membayangkan dirinya tengah mengecup _sesuatu_ milik orang yang dicintainya itu. Lima jemari di tangan lainnya merambat turun, menggenggam batang kerasnya yang mungkin tengah meraung sedih karena tak kunjung menemui sarangnya.

Sesi mandi itu berlanjut dengan deru nafas berat dan suara-suara kulit bergesekkan yang tak lain berasal dari kegiatan _solo_ yang di lakukan oleh seorang bernama, Jeon Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Ada apa dengan mu? " pemuda berambut pirang dengan hoodie _supreme_ menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang duduk meringkuk di atas sofa. Taehyung melepaskan pelukan pada lututnya kemudian beralih menyerbu si pirang.

Jimin namanya, ia diserang begitu saja hingga tubuhnya terbaring di sofa dengan Taehyung yang berada di atas tubuhnya. " Ada apa? " Jimin bertanya setelah menyamankan posisi kepala Taehyung di dadanya. Tangannya yang semula memegang bungkus mie instan kini digunakan untuk mengelus surai abu milik pemuda yang asyik menggesekkan pipinya di dada kirinya.

Taehyung merengut. " _Chimchim-ah~_ " ucapnya terdengar merajuk. Jimin membalasnya dengan deheman lembut seraya memejamkan matanya menikmati sesi _cuddling_ yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Mungkin bagi beberapa dari kalian tak habis pikir, Kim Taehyung merupakan seorang pemilik _dealer_ mobil terbesar di Daegu, seorang bos muda berumur 23 tahun kaya raya yang dikenal sebagai pria perkasa idaman para _beta_ dan _omega_ di _wilayah kekuasaannya_ yang hampir seluas Daegu. Pemuda perkasa itu nyatanya kini sedang merengut manja di tubuh Jimin si karyawan kantoran yang telah menemaninya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu, menekuk kedua kakinya hingga tubuhnya terasa lebih mungil dibandingkan dengan pria berambut pirang yang sedang memangkunya itu.

" _Kookie_ ku di dekati _Alpha_ lain... " ucap Taehyung sendu, masih dengan merengut manja sambil menggesekkan wajahnya ke tubuh Jimin. Aroma kuat _Alpha Jimin_ menguar hingga melingkupi tubuh Taehyung, aroma kuat itu bercampur dengan aroma manis di tubuh Taehyung.

Jimin masih senantiasa mengelus rambutnya, memberinya ketenangan seperti setiap malamnya bersama Taehyung. Jimin sangat paham kini sahabatnya sedang khawatir, khawatir yang berlebihan, khawatir jika Jungkook akan diambil oleh alpha lain dan meninggalkan dirinya.

Jimin menghela nafasnya, " Tae, " ucapnya memberi jeda, mencoba menghilangkan sesak yang menyumpal dadanya hingga ia sulit bernafas. " _hhh..._ jangan khawatir, Jungkook mencintaimu 'kan? Dia tak akan membiarkan dirinya ditandai oleh orang lain selain dirimu. " Jimin berkata lembut, berusaha sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan kecemburuan yang melanda dirinya kali ini.

Tak ada jawaban dari Taehyung, membuat Jimin membuka matanya dan menunduk untuk mengintip Taehyung. Senyuman tipis muncul di bibir Jimin saat melihat wajah damai Taehyung yang sedang tidur. Bibirnya yang sedang tersenyum itu ia arahkan ke kening sempit pemuda bersurai silver itu, mengecupnya lama hingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring saat ia melepaskan kecupannya.

Tangan kanannya ia taruh di paha Taehyung, menangkup kedua paha molek itu di lengan kanannya. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menyampirkan kedua lengan Taehyung di lehernya, lalu mengangkup punggung berbalut piyama hitam itu dengan hati-hati. Dibawanya tubuh jenjang sang _putri tidur_ menuju kamar pribadinya.

" Astaga berantakan sekali. " Gumam Jimin melihat ranjang itu dipenuhi dengan pakaian yang menggulung dan menutupi seluruh permukaan ranjang mewah itu. Jimin mengubah gendongannya menjadi _koala hug,_ melingkarkan kedua kaki setengah telanjang Taehyung ke pinggangnya dan menangkup pantat Taehyung dengan satu lengan.

Tangan Jimin yang lain bergerak untuk menyingkirkan satu persatu baju yang memenuhi ranjang Taehyung. Tapi gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika ia mendapati baju-baju yang menggulung di sana beraroma lain, tepatnya bukan aroma manis dari Taehyung. Satu tangannya menarik hoodie hijau yang tergeletak di bawah bantal, merentangkannya di kasur dan mencoba membaui hoodie branded tersebut.

" Jeon Jungkook... " desahnya saat mengenali bau menyengat khas alpha muda ini. Hatinya mencelos saat menyadari kalau semua baju yang berserakan ini adalah milik Jungkook, sang rival yang selalu berusaha ia jauhkan dari Taehyung.

Jimin menatap wajah terlelap Taehyung dengan pandangan lirih, cemburu yang sebelumnya terasa membakar kini terasa begitu menusuk dirinya hingga rasanya Jimin ingin menangis saja di pelukan ibunya.

" _Whoa~_ Kamar Taetae berantakan sekali! " ucapan polos dari pria yang baru datang membuat Jimin memperbaiki raut wajahnya. Diletakkannya Taehyung di tengah gulungan pakaian itu, kemudian menyelimuti paha mulusnya dengan selimut biru bertotol kuning kesukaan pemuda itu.

Jungkook dengan _bathrobe_ mandinya berjalan masuk dan menatap nyalang ke kasur Taehyung yang super duper berantakan. " Kukira Taetae itu _clean-freak,_ habisnya sering marah _sih._ Ternyata isi kamarnya beranta- " ucapan polos dari alpha muda itu berhenti saat matanya mengelilingi ruangan pribadi milik Taehyung. Rahangnya berhenti berkutik saat dirinya menyadari kalau tak ada satu pun sisi kamar Taehyung yang berantakan −selain ranjang.

Mata elang Jungkook kembali pada gulungan baju yang kini menjadi alas tidur sang pemilik kamar. Tangan lembapnya dengan kasar menarik sehelai hingga dua helai pakaian di sana untuk ia amati seteliti mungkin. " I-ini kan... "

" Bajumu " si surai blonde menyela. Tatapan datarnya mendelik sekilas pada Jungkook sebelum kemudian kembali pada Taehyung yang tertidur.

Jungkook itu polos, untuk beberapa hal memang iya. Contohnya saat ini, ia hanya terkekeh geli melihat tumpukan bajunya berserakan di ranjang Taehyung tanpa curiga sedikit pun tentang kelakuan nyeleneh ini.

Ia mengangkat seragam sekolahnya dan membaui kain putih tersebut, bibirnya tersenyum lebar saat aroma Taehyung tercium begitu kuat di kain seragam yang dipakainya kemarin. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa pakaiannya sudah dipakai oleh Taehyung.

Masih belum sadar dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia kembali mengorek-ngorek tumpukan baju miliknya untuk ia baui seperti tadi. Namun tangannya menemukan kain yang lain, bukan miliknya maupun milik Taehyung.

" Ayo, biarkan Taehyung istirahat. " Jimin berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan berat hati, agak was-was meninggalkan Jungkook bersama Taehyung.

Belum sampai tungkainya menyentuh pintu, Jimin sudah harus berlari kembali ke ranjang saat mendengar suara _debuman_ halus yang berasal dari Jungkook yang meloncat ke ranjang Taehyung. Jimin berdiri di samping Jungkook, menjewer telinga lebar itu hingga pemiliknya meringis kesakitan. " apa yang kau lakukan, keparat. " Jimin menarik telinga itu kasar, memaksa Jungkook untuk turun dari ranjang Taehyung.

Sialan, bahaya besar kalau Alpha muda itu ditinggalkan sendirian bersama Taehyungnya.

" Jimin Hyung... " Jungkook menatapnya serius, mengabaikan jarinya yang masih menjepit telinga kirinya.

Jimin menatapnya datar, konsisten dengan ekspresinya yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa. " Setidaknya gunakan pakaianmu dasar bocah cabul. " Jimin melepas jewerannya sambil memberikan sedikit tamparan di pipi tegas Jungkook. Saat pemuda pirang itu hendak keluar, jungkook segera menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga Jimin terjatuh di atas kasur, duduk sejajar dengan dirinya di sisi kiri ranjang.

Jimin memukul pelan kepala Jungkook. " _Wae geurae?_ " tanyanya berpangku tangan.

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang tidur dengan mulut terbuka, sedikit tersenyum lalu kemblai menatap Jimin. " Kau pernah menyukai Taetae? " tanya Jungkook _to the point._

Jimin melirik Jungkook dengan tatapan sinis, membuang muka dari Jungkook dan berniat untuk pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Jungkook.

" Tidak...

Pernah...

Atau Masih? "

Jimin berhenti di langkah pertamanya. Jungkook menyeringai sambil meremas kain di bawah tubuhnya yang siap ia lemparkan kapan pun ke arah Jimin. Pemuda pirang itu terlihat membuang nafas panjang, menunduk sambil mengepal kedua tangannya. " Kenapa? Kau cemburu? " tanya pemuda Park itu tanpa menoleh ke arah Jungkook.

Yang paling muda menatap Taehyung, merapikan surai kelabu pria itu kemudian menaikkan posisi selimut yang sempat merosot. Jungkook terkekeh lirih sambil mengencangkan ikatan jubah mandinya. " Ya. Aku cemburu, Jimin-ssi. " jawabnya randah.

Jimin kembali membuang nafas. Kali ini dirinya berbalik dan menatap Jungkook sendu. Jungkook yang tidak memanggilnya− _atau siapapun_ tanpa embel-embel _hyung_ adalah Jungkook yang berbeda. Merupakan seorang Alpha dengan dominasi tinggi yang mampu menundukkan seluruh _pack_ dengan satu kibasan ekor.

Jimin memberikan _fake smile_ terbaiknya untuk Jungkook, mengatur raut wajah seramah mungkin untuk menghindari peperangan. " Tenanglah, Taehyung hanya mencintaimu Jungkook. "

" begitukah? "

Belum satu detik, pernyataan Jimin sudah diserbu dengan pertanyaan lain yang kurang masuk akal. Taehyung jelas-jelas hanya mencintainya, sejak umur mereka 13 tahun pun Jimin sudah menjadi saksi kisah cinta monyet antara Jungkook dan Taehyung. Setiap harinya bersama Taehyung hanya berisi curhatan tentang Jungkook, tawa pemuda asli Daegu itu hanya berasal dari Jungkook, dan bahkan tangisannya pun adalah tangisan untuk Jeon Jungkook, Alpha gelandangan yang Jimin bawa ke kehidupannya bersama Taehyung.

 _Menyesal?_

 _Ya, sangat!_

 _Tapi sudah terlambat,_

Taehyung dan Jungkook saling mencintai dan dirinya hanya berperan sebagai penjaga _keperjakaan_ dan _keselamatan_ Taehyung semata, tidak lebih dari suatu kurungan berjudul ; _teman._

" Omong kosong, Jungkook! " tanpa sadar nadanya meninggi saat Jungkook berkata ' _Bagaimana kalau Taetae mencintaimu juga? ' ._ Sungguh sebuah pertanyaan konyol yang Taehyung harap tidak akan terjadi sampai kapan pun. Sebesar apa pun cintanya pada Taehyung, Jimin tidak sudi jika cintanya akan menghancurkan dinding pertemanan mereka. Lagi pula, Jungkook tidak memiliki siapa pun selain Taehyung dan dirinya.

Biarlah Jimin berkorban demi cintanya.

Mata sabit Jimin membola saat melihat Jungkook mengacungkan dua helai pakaian berwarna putih dan biru. Hidung mancung sempurna milik si muda itu mengendus baju yang diacungkannya dengan mata terpejam. " Bau pinus yang begitu menyengat, _milik siapa?_ " Jungkook kembali menyeringai seram.

Jimin menarik dua baju di tangan Jungkook yang tak lain adalah miliknya. Otaknya berhenti berpikir saat kepalanya mengumandangkan sebuah pertanyaan rumit berbunyi ; _kenapa Taehyung tidur dengan bajuku juga?_

Jungkook menghela napas panjang dan mengganti seringainya dengan senyuman manis khas seorang _Kookie_ yang ia kenal. Jungkook menarik Jimin hingga terbaring di samping Taehyung sementara dirinya pindah ke sisi lain tubuh Taehyung.

" Aku tidak akan marah atau pun benci, Jimin Hyung selalu menjaga Taetae. " katanya sambil memeluk tubuh Taehyung, menyimpan kepala abu itu di dadanya paksa. Jimin menoleh bingung dengan senyum polos yang dilontarkan Jungkook. Tak mengerti dengan pengorbanan Jungkook yang rela membagi Taehyung untuk berdua.

Namun Jimin balas tersenyum dan memeluk Taehyung dari belakang, menghirup dalam-dalam kulit leher Taehyung. " _Eungh... "_ erang yang sedang tertidur itu.

Kedua alpha di sana tersenyum lembut lalu menyusul sang Omega untuk segera tidur dan berjumpa di alam mimpi.

* * *

 _ **02:56 KST**_

" _Umh! Sa-kith... akh! "_

Jimin terlempar dari mimpi indahnya. Kedua tangannya yang semula memeluk perut rata Taehyung terlepas begitu mendengar rintihan pilu Taehyung, takut karena pelukannya lah Taehyung kesakitan. Mendapati Taehyung kembali tenang membuatnya memilih lanjut tidur tanpa memeluk Taehyung.

Namun kembali pria bermarga Kim itu merintih pilu sambil meremas bagian perutnya yang terekspos dan menempel dengan badan Jungkook. Jimin duduk dan mengecek suhu tubuh Taehyung. " Astaga, " Jimin menggulung lengan bajunya lalu menggoyangkan tubuh Jungkook hati-hati, mencegah agar Taehyung tidak ikut terbangun. " Jeon Jungkook! " desahnya _rusuh_ karena Jungkook tak kunjung terbangun.

Dipencetnya dua lubang hidung Jungkook hingga sang pemuda kehabisan nafas dan terbangun dengan panik. Tubuh setengah telanjangnya yang menempel sempurna dengan kening Taehyung pun merasakan betapa panasnya suhu tubuh omega tersebut.

Panik melanda keduanya, Jungkook menyingkirkan semua benda di atas ranjang dan menyisakan sepasang bantal dan guling. Jimin berlari ke luar untuk mengambil air dan perlengkapan lain untuk mengompres Taehyung, dilanjut Jungkook yang sibuk mengambil segala jenis obat yang ada di kotak P3K.

Keduanya berjalan tergesa menuju kamar Taehyung, namun terhenti di ambang pintu saat kedua hidung mereka menangkap sebuah aroma.

Aroma manis yang begitu menyengat hingga membuat kepala mereka pusing.

Jimin yang pertama menyadarinya, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada gagang pintu dan berbalik memandang Jungkook yang sibuk memfokuskan kembali kesadarannya.

" Ini bukan demam, Jeon. " Jimin mendesis sambil menaruh baskomnya di lantai begitu saja. Jungkook memegangi keningnya dan mengerenyit bingung. " lalu? " tanyanya masih mencoba fokus.

Jimin melirik sekilas dari lubang kunci, kembali menatap Jungkook, lalu menendang lantai. " Dia Heat! " pekiknya seraya menggigit bibir.

Jungkook bengong seketika, pikirannya mendadak kosong dan melayang-layang entah ke mana. Yang pertama kali ia sadari adalah bahwa kemarin pun dirinya hampir saja mengalami _rut_ saat tidak sengaja bangun dan iseng mengintip Taehyung pada jam yang sama.

" Nesting! " pekiknya tiba-tiba. Dua alpha itu menutup hidung mereka sebisa mungkin menghalangi manisnya feromon omega yang sedang heat di dalam sana. " Baju-baju itu, semuanya. Dia sedang melakukan Nesting, Hyung! " Jungkook akhirnya sadar kenapa pakaiannya berada di ranjang Taehyung. Omega itu pasti perlu perlindungan saat tak ada alpha yang bisa melindunginya, juga tidak salah lagi jika omega tersebut sedang meredam aroma feromonnya agar tak mengundang kedatangan alpha ke tempatnya.

Jimin tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Jungkook, wajah kemerahan itu menunduk lesu menatap lantai. " Pergilah. " ucapnya menarik Jungkook mendekati pintu. Belum mengerti maksud yang lebih tua, Jungkook hanya terdiam sambil memandang Jimin yang lagi-lagi bertingkah dramatis.

" Sana selamatkan Taehyung, dia membutuhkanmu, Keparat! " nadanya kembali meninggi, membuat Jungkook bimbang untuk segera bertindak.

Dan langkah yang diambil Jungkook menjadi awal dari perubahan besar. Pintu itu dibuka sehingga aroma manis itu pun menyerbu dirinya brutal. Jungkook mendapati Taehyung yang setengah sadar sedang meringkuk di bawah kasur, menggulung dirinya di pakaian yang berserakan dengan mata terpejam.

Mulut itu terus merintih kesakitan, dengan satu tangan yang senantiasa meremas perut bagian bawahnya.

Jungkook menoleh ke samping, menatap Jimin yang membuang muka tak mau melihat keadaan Taehyung. Tangan kekar Jungkook meremas bahu mungil alpha tersebut, kemudian ditariknya Jimin untuk ikut mendekat pada Taehyung.

" Mari lakukan bersama, Jimin-ssi. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Next jangan? :V**_


	2. Chapter 2 (M)

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, menatap heran pada Jimin yang masih membuang muka dan menutup mata. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat hingga urat-urat kebiruan itu menonjol menyeramkan. " Kau ini menahan marah atau menahan Horny? " celetuk Jungkook berkacak pinggang melihat tingkah konyol _kakak_ kesayangannya itu.

Jimin tak menjawab, namun menatap Jungkook lemah dengan wajah berkeringatnya yang terlihat sayu, hampir putus asa menahan _manisnya feromon omega Taehyung._ Si rambut pirang menghembuskan napas panjang dan menggeleng lemah sambil berjalan mundur. " tidak, Taehyung− Kau− maksudku kalian saling mencintai. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan ini Jung. " Ucap Jimin menggigit kuat bibir bagian dalamnya menahan sesak yang datang dari segala arah.

Jimin sukses berbalik dan melangkah menuju keluar kamar Taehyung, mengabaikan suara erangan Taehyung yang terdengar begitu _needy_ dan menggugah jiwa liar siapapun yang mendengarnya. Jimin berhenti tepat di depan pintu, menggenggam gagang pintu kuat-kuat demi mencegah dirinya tumbang dan hilang kesadaran. _Sialan,_ Aroma feromon seorang omega terlalu berbahaya jika dihirup oleh alpha-alpha muda seperti dirinya dan Jungkook, apa lagi keduanya belum pernah mengalami _Rut._ Dan ia yakin hilangnya keseimbangan tubuh adalah fase dimana sesi _rut_ akan dimulai.

" Kau mau kemana? " tanya Jungkook santai, terdengar seperti tidak sedang terjadi apapun di belakang sana.

Jimin tak berani menoleh, takut mendapati Taehyung sedang dalam posisi yang makin menggugah libidonya yang sedang menggebu-gebu ini. ia mengatur nafasnya dan mencoba berdiri dengan benar, masih sambil memegangi gagang pintu kamar Taehyung agar kendali tubuhnya tetap terkontrol. " _A-aku_ akan berjaga di luar, bahaya jika ada Alpha lain yang mencium aroma Taehyung. " katanya terengah-engah bak sudah menyelesaikan rintangan paling sulit. " Lakukan dengan cepat, Jung. " lanjutnya lalu berjalan terseok keluar kamar.

Yang lebih muda menertawakan kondisi Hyungnya itu, berjalan ke arah Taehyung yang sedang menggulung dirinya di tumpukan baju di bawah kasur. " Kau bukan petarung omong-omong, _hyung._ " ujar Jungkook sengaja berteriak agar pria di balik dinding itu mendengar jelas hinaan tersiratnya itu. Jungkook kembali terkekeh saat mendengar umpatan pelan khas seorang Park Jimin yang sedang kesal padanya, ia tahu betul bagaimana karakter seorang Jimin yang telah memungutnya dahulu kala.

Jungkook melepas ikatan _bathrobe_ yang melekat di tubuhnya, membiarkan benda berwarna putih itu meluncur mulus dari bahunya dan jatuh ke lantai untuk bergabung dengan _kawan-kawannya_ yang berada di gulungan tubuh Taehyung.

" Taetae juga suka menciumi bajumu omong-omong... "

" Persetan! Akan kumasuki sekarang juga kau Kim Taehyung! "

Pria pirang itu membanting pintu dan berjalan cepat menuju Taehyung dan Jungkook, membuka _Supreme_ mahalnya dan melemparkannya begitu saja. Jungkook tak tinggal diam, diambilnya tubuh ringkih itu bersama baju-baju yang menggulung kemudian dihempaskan secara kasar di atas ranjang. Jimin melonggarkan ikatan di celananya, langsung menjatuhkan diri dan menindih setengah tubuh Taehyung yang tampaknya belum sadar dengan keadaan dirinya yang dalam bahaya.

Jungkook yang semula meminta Jimin bergabung pun kini malah menyenggol tubuh lebih kecil itu demi mendapatkan _bagian tubuh Taehyung_ lebih banyak dari sang hyung. Dibukanya kancing-kancing piyama itu terburu-buru, mengunci target pada salah satu _nipple_ kecoklatan yang mengintip dibalik kain tipis tersebut.

Jimin menyibak poni abu itu ke belakang, menyesap dan mengendus dalam-dalam aroma manis dari omega yang sedang terbaring lemah di bawah tubuhnya. Bibir tebal kemerahan Jimin menempel begitu saja di belah bibir Taehyung, meredam semua rintihan yang keluar sembarangan di depan dirinya dan Jungkook. Menjulurkan lidahnya dan masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam gua lembap milik _sahabatnya_ tersebut, mengacak-acak isi di dalam sana dan membelit lidah liat tersebut.

Sementara di bawah sana Jungkook sudah tak terkendali, menyesap kuat-kuat nipple cokelat Taehyung, menggigiti kulit tan pemuda Daegu itu sambil satu tangannya merayap ke pusat gairahnya sendiri, mulai menggenggam dan meremas miliknya selagi _memanaskan santapan._

" _H-nghh! Kookie-hh!_ " desahn serak itu keluar saat Jimin melepaskan mulutnya, beralih pada bahu tegap Taehyung dan menjilatinya bak menikmati eskrim. Tangan kanan Taehyung berada di leher Jimin sementara yang kiri meremat rambut gelap milik Jungkook, memaksa keduanya untuk makin memanja tubuhnya yang butuh belaian ini.

" _chimm- ahh..._ " Taehyung berucap lirih, desahan seksi itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah rintihan putus asa. Terbaca jelas dari raut wajahnya yang gelisah seperti menahan sesuatu. " _hiks... cepat pulanghhh kookie, chim!_ "

Jimin mengangkat wajahnya bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang menghentikan sesi menghisapnya. Jungkook menatap Jimin yang sama-sama menatap dirinya dengan senyuman jahil.

" Sepertinya dia belum bangun, _kooks._ " ujar Jimin membenahi posisinya. Jungkook tertawa dengan nada rendahnya yang menggoda, tubuh telanjangnya ia angkat dan jatuhkan kembali di atas tubuh Taehyung, menyelipkan tubuhnya di antara dua paha Taehyung yang begitu terbuka untuk dirinya. Dua tangannya menyelip ke belakang punggung Taehyung, mengangkat tubuh bersuhu luar biasa panas itu untuk ia dudukkan di pahanya.

Jimin kembali mengambil posisi, berdiri dengan kedua lututnya dan memeluk Taehyung dari belakang, menyimpan kedua tangannya di puting sekeras kerikil itu dan memberikannya pijatan sensual penuh nafsu. " _Taehyungie..._ " Jimin berbisik seksi di telinga kanan Taehyung, mengapit telinga beranting hitam itu dengan kedua bibir lembapnya. Taehyung menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara namun masih dalam posisinya yang _belum sadar._ Kerutan di kening sempit itu menggambarkan kebingungan yang begitu kentara, wajahnya terus bergerak mencari-cari kembali suara yang telah memanggilnya tadi.

" _Taetae hyung..._ " kini wajah omega tersebut berubah haluan ke arah kiri, kembali menampakkan raut bingung yang menggemaskan, membuat dua alpha di sana ketagihan untuk menggodainya terus. Tangan sang omega yang berada di pundak Jungkook bergerak menjauh, seperti meragukan apa yang sedang disentuh dan menyentuhnya itu.

Jimin dan Jungkook bertukar tatap, bercakap dengan pandangan dan merencanakan sesuatu. Tak perlu waktu lama, ketika jemari Jungkook menangkup penuh pantat telanjang Taehyung, seraya tangan Jimin menggenggam kuat _penis_ omega tersebut, mulut mereka berdua terbuka lebar di sisi kiri dan kanan lehernya, memamerkan deretan gigi runcing khas seorang alpha. Kedua sisi leher jenjang Taehyung digigit, diterkam dan ditancap begitu dalam menggunakan gigi-gigi milik kedua alpha yang tengah memenjaranya.

Kesadaran pemuda daegu itu sepenuhnya kembali, rasa sakit dan ngilu yang mengelilingi lehernya berhasil menyeret kesadarannya dalam waktu kurang dari 1 detik. Mata kebiruan itu membola seiring menjalarnya rasa sakit di kulit halusnya, mulut itu terbuka lebar sembari menjerit meneriakkan rasa sakitnya yang terlalu mendadak.

Tapi dua alpha yang mengurungnya itu tak membiarkan dirinya larut dalam kesakitan, Omega yang berada dalam masa _Heat_ itu kembali mendesah dan merintih ketika bokongnya yang tak terlalu berisi itu dipijat secara halus namun bertenaga, juga pusat gairahnya yang sukses membuat seluruh tulang-tulangnya seolah meleleh begitu saja.

" _Anhhh kahh- kalianhh..._ " Taehyung tak kuasa melanjutkan omelannya, tubuhnya tumbang begitu saja ke pelukan Jimin yang ada di belakangnya. Terutama ketika tangan Jimin bergerak _naik-turun_ di sepanjang batang kerasnya, Taehyung tak bisa menahan reaksi tubuhnya yang terus menerus menggelinjang karena kenikmatan.

Tubuhnya yang bersandar pada Jimin membuat dada telanjang itu habis diraup oleh alpha muda Jeon Jungkook. Kedua nipplenya dipelintir hampir 360 derajat oleh Jungkook sang alpha yang sedang berada dalam mode buasnya itu. Putingnya terasa hampir putus saat Jungkook menyerang sebelah kirinya, menggigit daging berlapis kulit miliknya yang mungkin setebal 2 sampai 3 cm, hisapannya brutal dan memaksa, Taehyung disiksa habis-habisan malam ini.

" _Mmh!_ Keluarka- _nh_ sesuatu _mmmhhh_ dari _shhhph-_ sini, Taehyung! "

Jungkook seolah menghisap seluruh energinya melalui puting merahnya itu. Tak kalah _barbar,_ Jimin pun bergerak begitu kacau di bawah sana, gerakan yang berasal dari gabungan antara _remas, pijat, kocok,_ dan _putar_ membuat seluruh tubuh Taehyung terguncang dengan sendirinya. Taehyung sudah terlanjur dilanda mas _heatnya,_ bukan waktunya untuk jaga imej atau bersikap malu-malu lagi sekarang, Taehyung ingin memasrahkan seluruh tubuhnya untuk dua alpha muda ini.

Di saat tubuhnya sedang _bouncing_ dan siap menyambut _orgasme,_ tiba-tiba akal sehatnya hinggap di kening berkeringat itu, mengetuk kembali kesadaran sisi _humanis_ miliknya yang sudah hampir hilang.

' _Jungkook baru 17 tahun! '_

' _Jimin! Dia kan- '_

Taehyung membuka kedua matanya, melepaskan rematannya di rambut Jungkook dan mencoba mengeluarkan kata kata jelas selain desahan. Namun bagian selatan tubuhnya terlalu menikmati servis dari Jimin dan terlalu menyukai sensasi menabrak _ABS_ seorang Jungkook, membuat pita suaranya tak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

" _Mmmahh! Kookhiiee... cuk-mpphh!_ "

 _Jimin sialan_ , umpatnya dalam hati saat Jimin memagutnya kembali.

Tak ada yang bisa Taehyung lakukan, dirinya melawan dua orang alpha muda yang sedang dalam mode liar. Kalaupun ia bisa kabur dari pergumulan ini, Taehyung tidak yakin kalau mereka berdua akan membiarkannya lari begitu saja, belum lagi jika adanya hukuman karena ia lari. _Ughh!_ Membayangkannya membuat tubuh Taehyung merinding mengenal bagaimana menyeramkannya sifat asli seorang Park Jimin dan hasrat menggebu dari Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung memilih untuk pasrah. Ia tak mungkin lepas dari cengkraman dua makhluk ini, dan ia juga tak akan mungkin berlarian di luar dengan keadaan seperti ini. _hell! Bisa-bisa diperkosa oleh seluruh alpha di komplek!_

Sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan buruk jika dirinya kabur, omega tersebut tak menyadari keberadaan penis tegak milik Jeon Jungkook yang sedang diarahkan ke lubang basahnya. Pinggulnya diangkat oleh sepasang tangan, dan Taehyung tak sempat terkejut karena ia terlebih dahulu mencapai pelepasan pertamanya.

" _JIMINHHH!_ "

Namanya diteriakkan dengan nada melengking, Jimin menyeringai lebar dan menampung seluruh cairan putih itu dengan satu tangannya, mengoleskan _cum_ milik Taehyung ke penis miliknya yang sudah mengacung begitu tinggi. Tangannya yang lain masih setia berada di penis Taehyung, melumuri benda yang tak terlalu mungil itu dengan cairannya sendiri.

Taehyung meneguk ludah, masih menikmati sesi pelepasannya yang terasa menakjubkan hingga tak sadar bahwa kini Jungkook sedang berusaha membobol keperjakaannya.

" _Taehh..._ " Jungkook mengecup lehernya, menjilat sepanjang rahang tegas Kim Taehyung demi mendapatkan atensinya kembali. Kedua tangan Taehyung tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang, digenggam pergelangannya oleh Park Jimin yang sedang memaksa Taehyung untuk meremas penisnya.

 _ **BLESH!**_

" _ARGHHHHH!_ "

Menjerit kesakitan, _lubricant_ beraroma manisyang menggenang sedari tadi pun tak mengurangi rasa sakit di lubangnya, jelas sekali terasa bahwa darah segar mengalir di sela-sela lubang miliknya yang tersumpal penis Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung menangis sejadi-jadinya, menangis seperti anak perempuan yang jatuh dari motor. Bukan main, Taehyung bukan sekedar menangis tanpa suara, bahkan pundak penuh peluh itu gemetaran karena rasa sakit yang bukan main ia rasakan sekarang. Bau anyir itu memenuhi sekitar indera penciuman mereka bertiga, membuat yang sedang menangis makin menangis.

Kemudian tubuh telanjangnya mendapat pelukan, dekapan erat dari dua arah yang berlawanan. Tangisnya mereda, semua berkat perlakuan hangat kedua alpha yang sedang menenangkan dirinya ini. _butterfly kiss_ yang bertubi-tubi diberikan oleh kedua alpha itu sedikitnya membuatnya tenang, membuat tubuhnya nyaman berada di tengah tengah dua makhluk tersayangnya itu.

" Kau tidak berpikir aku akan berhenti 'kan? "

Jantung Taehyung kembali berpacu, air matanya berhenti mengalir namun tubuhnya lagi-lagi gemetar. Tak sempat untuk membuka mata untuk menatap adik manisnya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba digoncang dengan kasar oleh tusukan brutal dari sang adik manis.

Tubuh Taehyung kembali memantul-mantul di atas Jungkook, membuat pria di belakang gemas ingin memasukkan penisnya juga ke dalam sana. Namun bercak darah yang bercampur dengan cairan lain membuat dirinya mengerang, mengocok batang kerasnya selagi menanti giliran.

" _Hahh... Junghhh... ggaahh! Ssshhh..._ "

Suara Taehyung buruk untuk kesehatan penisnya, desahan seksi itu membuat batangnya makin berkedut antusias ingin segera dimanjakan.

" Keparat! " desahnya kemudian menarik pundak Taehyung, membanting tubuh itu hingga jatuh tergeletak dengan kedua kaki yang masih menekuk menyebabkan ngilu yang bukan main. Jimin memasukkan penisnya begitu saja ke dalam mulut sang omega, menjejalkan benda padat itu ke dalam sana tanpa ampun, mendesak masuk dan memaksa Taehyung melahap _sosis_ besar ini bulat-bulat.

" _Mphhh!_ " Taehyung mencakar paha Jimin, meminta ampunan padanya agar memberikannya keringanan. Sungguh dirinya merasa tersiksa dalam posisi ini, Jungkook yang terus menghujamnya di bawah sana dan Jimin yang terus memperkosa mulutnya benar-benar syarat paling berat bagi Taehyung demi mendapatkan kenikmatan semata.

Dalam usahanya memberikan servis pada Jimin dan Jungkook, Taehyung mencoba menormalkan hatinya yang masih merasa bimbang. Jungkook baru saja 17 tahun dan dirinya malah memancing hormon pemuda itu sebelum waktunya, ia merasa bersalah karena menodai anak dibawah umur walaupun nyatanya ia lah yang sedang dinodai di sini. Dan Jimin, sahabat terbaiknya yang sudah ia hapal betul luar dalamnya si pemuda Park, mulai dari fetish hingga kelainannya yang menyukai hal-hal Kinky membuat dirinya merasa malu karena pada akhhirnya ia lah yang dijadikan objek pemuas oleh sang sahabat.

Taehyung merasa sesak, baik dada, paru, maupun penisnya sama-sama mendapat tekanan yang amat menyiksa. Jimin tak lagi membiarkan ia memberikan servis, kini pemuda penyuka hal Kinky itu dengan kasar bergerak _keluar-masuk_ di dalam mulutnya, menjejalkan kembali kepala penis itu ke ujung kerongkongannya, kemudian menariknya hingga sebatas gigi Taehyung sebelum kemudian menusukkannya lagi lebih kuat.

Jungkook tentu saja sama gilanya, pria muda yang baru pertama kali bercinta itu menghujamnya tanpa ampun, mendesah dan menggeram frustasi karena nikmat yang melandanya. Dua penis yang memasuki dirinya itu berkedut antusias, bersiap menembakkan _susu kental_ ke dalam lubang yang berbeda.

Taehyung memejamkan mata, mempersiapkan kerongkongan, hole, dan juga kejantanannya.

" _TAEHYUNGHHH! "_

Dua alpha itu mencapai puncaknya, bersama dengan dirinya yang juga orgasme untuk dua kali dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 2 jam ini. Bagian bawahnya sibuk dijilati dan dihisap oleh Jungkook, sementara dirinya sibuk dengan lelehan sperma Jimin yang tak sanggup tertelan semua. Jimin menatapnya dari atas sana, kabut nafsu yang melingkupinya terlihat begitu tipis, hanya tatapan penuh kasihnya lah yang membuat Taehyung tersenyum tipis.

Taehyung paham betul Jimin mencintainya sejak masa SMP, dan ia juga sangat tahu pengorbanan yang telah dilakukan Jimin demi dirinya dan Jungkook selama ini. Maka untuk ungkapan terima kasih, Taehyung meraup kembali penis besar itu. Dijilatinya batang panas tersebut sebelum kembali disesap dalam-dalam untuk mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya.

Tubuhnya terlampau lelah untuk melakukan handjob dan blowjob secara bersamaan, namun ia yakin semuanya belum selesai sampai di sini.

Terbukti ketika tiba-tiba Jimin menarik penis di kulumannya, detik berikutnya adalah tubuh Jungkook yang dibalik secara paksa. Posisi berubah, Taehyung tengkurap dengan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya dan Jimin yang tiba-tiba mengoyak lubangnya menggunakan jari.

 _Ohh..._

 _ **Ronde dua?**_


End file.
